Roof mounts are generally used to attach structures such as safety railings and snow guards to a roof. Roof mounts are available for attaching structures to various roofing materials, for example, seamed or metal roofs, wood roofs, and membranous roofs. A roof mount particularly suited for use on membranous roofs is disclosed in applicants"" prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,326, entitled Impervious Membranous Roof Snow Fence System, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Currently, when attaching a roof mount to a roof deck where insulation covers the roof deck, a solid block having at least the same surface area as the roof mount is placed in the installation to space the roof mount from the roof deck.
According to the invention, a roof mount includes a base member and an attachment mount. The base member has a protrusion extending from a first surface of the base member, and a connecting element, e.g., a threaded bolt. The attachment mount defines a hollowed region for receiving the protrusion to form a compression fitting. A substantially leak proof assembly is formed when the attachment mount is coupled to the base member by the connecting element with a sealing material, e.g., a membrane or metal patch, placed between the attachment mount and the base member and the connecting element extending through the sealing material.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
The connecting element extends from a region of the base member surrounded by the protrusion. A spacer extends the base member to a roof surface. The base member includes a centering protrusion extending from a second surface of the base member, and the spacer defines a hollowed region for receiving the centering protrusion. The base member and the spacer define aligned through holes for receiving a screw for attaching the base member to a roof deck. The spacer is a hollow base stand or a tube. Alternatively, the spacer is formed by a side wall of the base member. The base member defines a hole for receiving a screw for attaching the base member to a roof deck.
In an illustrated embodiment, a coupling component is connected to the attachment mount for coupling a structure to the roof mount. The coupling component is configured to be connected to the attachment mount by the connecting element. In an alternative illustrated embodiment, the attachment mount includes an integral coupling component for coupling a structure to the roof mount.
According to another aspect of the invention, a roof mount includes a base member having a side for facing a roof deck. The side has a surface area. A spacer for extending the base member from the roof deck has a surface area covering the roof deck less than the surface area of the side of the base member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of elevating a base member of a roof mount includes forming a void region within insulation covering a roof deck, placing a spacer in the void region, and placing the base member over the elevating member. The spacer has a surface area covering the roof deck less than a surface area of a side of the base member facing the roof deck.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of limiting wind uplift of a roof includes embedding a spacer within insulation positioned between the roof deck and the roofing, and attaching a base member to the roof deck with the spacer elevating the base member from the roof deck. The base member is positioned over the roofing, and a surface area of the spacer covering the roof deck is less than the surface area of a side of the base member facing the roof deck.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include placing a sealing patch, e.g., a membrane or metal patch, over the base member.
Advantages of the invention may include a roof mount that penetrates a roof for secure attachment to the roof while incorporating a water tight flashing mechanism to limit the possibility of leakage.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.